This invention relates generally to humidifying and watering devices, and more particularly concerns a device for providing a relatively humid atmosphere for house plants and the like.
The use and maintenance of house plants in interior decoration has recently enjoyed a dramatic increase in popularity. These plants are used as decorative accessories in a great number of dwellings and commercial establishments.
Many such plants thrive in a relatively humid atmosphere. In some cases, it is desirable to locate a source of moisture near the plants. This moisture source, by evaporation or other process, creates the necessary humidity in the immediate vicinity of the plants without excessively humidifying other areas of the room in which the plants and source are located. Decorative waterfalls, fountains, pools, and the like have been installed adjacent extensive plant arrangements to provide humidity. These devices are, of course, expensive and can require extensive maintenance.
As a less costly solution, those who care for plants are often advised to group plant-containing flower pots together on a tray of moist sand. Water evaporation from the sand provides the humidity desired. Experience has shown, however, that this sand can become dirty, and the sand tray use does not always lend itself to a completely desirable placement of pots and plants.
It is therefore the general object of the present invention to provide a flower water trough for creating a relatively humid atmosphere in the immediate vicinity of house plants to encourage plant growth and vigor.
It is another object to provide a flower water trough which is adapted for use with individual flower pots and the plant each individual pot contains, so as to permit maximum flexibility of pot and plant placement.
Still another object is to provide a flower water trough which can be easily cleaned and maintained in an attractive condition without great effort or expense.
A further object is to provide a flower water trough of the type described which can be offered at modest cost, which is relatively easy to manufacture, and which will prove relatively rugged in use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a flower water trough in a shape and of a size which can be conveniently yet attractively and unobstructively used. An associated object is to provide such a flower water trough which will provide humidity as indicated above, yet which will not interfere with normal plant maintenance activities.
Yet another object is to provide a flower water trough which will accomplish the foregoing objects, and which is additionally attractive and novel in appearance.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like reference parts.